Charles Rane
|hobby = Terrorizing the world Causing mass destruction Killing people Antagonizing and harassing Cutter |goals = Take over the airplane Flight 163 in order to escape from police custody (Succeeded) Escape from USA Keep terrorizing the entire world and to kill John Cutter (all failed) |crimes = Terrorism Mass murder Hijacking Attempted murder |type of villain = Sadistic Terrorist}} Charles Rane (also known as The Rane of Terror) is the main antagonist in the 1992 action thriller film Passenger 57. He is John Cutter's archenemy and a powerful, deceptive, traitorous, and ruthless terrorist leader. He was portrayed by Bruce Payne, who also played Damodar in Dungeons & Dragons. Biography A British aristocrat, Rane's father beat him and his sister as a young child. He would later kill in a fit of blind vengeful rage. As an adult, Rane, known as 'The Rane of Terror', he was a famous terrorist, responsible for several bombings in England and Northern Ireland and some airliner bombings and hijackings. He was caught by FBI agents after attempting to have plastic surgery performed on him. He is put on board a Atlantic International Flight 163 to await trial, but he manages to get free and take control of the aircraft with the help of his fellow terrorists (who are already on board). However, he is thwarted in his attempts to use the passengers as hostages by former police officer John Cutter, the passenger sat in seat 57. At one point, Rane releases half the passengers on the plane in exchange for fuel, but while they are leaving Rane takes the opportunity to escape unnoticed. However, Cutter suspects this and chases Rane to a fairground, eventually tackling the terrorist to the ground and leaving him to be arrested for the second time. Rane informs Cutter that if he is not released, the other terrorists still on the plane will kill the rest of the hostages. Cutter and his people arrange for Rane to be allowed back on the plane but to have a sniper shoot him just as he's boarding. Unfortunately, one of Rane's men kills the sniper and takes his place, allowing Rane to get back on the plane unharmed. Cutter catches up to it and just manages to get inside before it takes flight. Inside the plane, Cutter quickly beats the last few terrorists before fighting Rane himself. One of the windows gets shattered which causes depressurization in the cabin, destroying the door in the process. After an intense battle, Cutter manages to kick Rane out of the open doorway where he plummets to his death. Psychological Profile Charles Rane is a textbook sociopath. The sociopathy likely started due to the abuse he and his sister suffered from their father. After killing his father, Rane never hesitated to kill people. He had no remorse for his actions and he mastered his skills in the art of deception. Gallery Charles Rane 2.png|Rane attempting to have plastic surgery Charles Rane 3.png|Rane holding a passenger hostage Charles Rane 4.png|Rane falsely telling ATC that Cutter is an accomplice Rane's death.png|Rane falling to his death Trivia pl:Charles Rane Category:Movie Villains Category:Terrorists Category:Male Category:Sadists Category:Sophisticated Category:Liars Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Arrogant Category:Perverts Category:Fighters Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Live Action Villains Category:Siblings Category:Deceased Category:Pure Evil Category:Kidnapper Category:Trickster Category:Game Bosses Category:Businessmen Category:Nihilists Category:Criminals Category:Destroyers Category:Mastermind Category:Master Orator Category:Charismatic Category:Murderer Category:Archenemy Category:Nemesis Category:Psychopath Category:Egotist Category:Mentally Ill Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Obsessed Category:Hegemony